


Camouflage

by ambyr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Mai," Ty Lee protested, "You came to Kyoshi Island so no one could find you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

"No," Mai said flatly, flicking out a knife for added emphasis when Ty Lee stepped closer. She wouldn't cut her friend, but she had no compunctions about ripping the green and gold monstrosity she was holding to shreds.

"But Mai," Ty Lee protested, "You came to Kyoshi Island so no one could find you! You'll stand out like a dragon in a messenger hawk's nest if you keep wearing those gloomy clothes."

"I don't care. I am not wearing that."

With a sigh, Ty Lee lowered the Kyoshi warrior uniform. "I guess it would have clashed with your aura, anyway."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Camouflage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356838) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
